All Grown Up
by superlock5-0
Summary: Takes place during Prisoner Of Azkaban. Sirius breaks into the Gryffindor Tower to kill Peter Pettigrew. This is my take on what happened just before he woke Ron up. ONE SHOT


**Hey guys! This is my first HP fanfic so bear with me. I was reading Prisoner of Azkaban tonight and this story popped into my head. It is Sirius's POV of the night he broke into the Gryffindor common room and tried to kill Peter Pettigrew (AKA scabbers). I wrote this in like 30 mins so its not perfect but I hope you enjoy! :D**

Sirius was determined to get Peter this time! He had snuck into the castle during the quidditch match and found a piece of paper with a list of words on it on his way to the Gryffindor common room. It was titled GRYFFINDOR PASSWORDS FOR THIS WEEK.

He walked with a sense of purpose down the familiar corridors to the portrait. His mind took him back the millions of times James and him had walked the same route. A smile creeped onto Sirius's face, before he once again thought of the task he was here to do. Kill the traitor Peter Pettigrew!

Getting into the Gryffindor tower was easy with the list of passwords – that new portrait was ridiculously easy to get past! Once inside, Sirius immediately made for the boys dormitory stairs and climbed them until he reached the room labelled 'THIRD YEARS". Taking a deep breath, Sirius opened the door.

5 beds with 5 boys sleeping peacefully in them greeted him. Sirius knew that the rat's 'owner' – if you could call him that – was ginger, and as three of the beds contained boys with dark hair, it must be one of the two with the hangings closed. Cautiously, he moved towards the closer of the two beds and carefully pulled back the hanging so as not to wake the sleeping teenager behind them. First a shoulder came into view, and then the back of a head with….black hair. "Damn it's not him!" Sirius cursed under his breath. He was just about to turn towards the other curtained bed when the boy he was looking at turned over in his bed and Sirius saw his face.

It was Harry – his godson, and best friends' son. Sirius gave a silent gasp at seeing this boy up close. He looked so much like James, Harry's father and Sirius's best friend/brother. Sirius couldn't help himself, he stood, gazing at Harry, suddenly thinking of the little baby he had bought that toy broomstick for on his first birthday. He couldn't believe that this was him! Sirius had thought that he would never be this close to that happy little boy again!

Of course, he had been watching Harry ever since he had escaped that dreadful prison. He had seen him with his trunk and owl cage stalking up the road near his aunt and uncle's house just before the knight bus had arrived. That was his first glimpse of his godson that Sirius had had in around 12 years, and the shock and wonder had made him careless, meaning Harry almost got a glimpse of him.

Sirius had then travelled to Hogsmeade, as he knew that's where the traitor would be going with the boy who looked after him – Ron Weasley. Sirius had hidden on the edge of the Forbidden forest and watched as Harry, Ron, and a girl with bushy, brown hair had walked down to Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He had felt immense pride when the Hippogriff had bowed back to Harry, and grinned widely when Harry rode on it. He had even watched a few of Harry's quidditch practices – god he looked like James, flying around the air on a broomstick with a massive grin on his face! Sirius hadn't been able to resist the temptation of going to watch the Quidditch match. He had almost broken cover when he saw Harry fall off his broom, but thankfully Dumbledore had been there.

Sirius had also been watching the match that day, and had actually jumped up and down when he saw his godson's fake dive and spectacular catch – a very James-esque move! His dad would have been so proud.

Sirius took a moment to gather his thoughts. He couldn't allow himself to be distracted from what he had come here tonight to do. There would be plenty of time to talk to Harry once this was all over, Pettigrew was his only focus at the moment. With one last look at Harry, Sirius turned around and walked purposefully towards the bed where Peter would be…..

 **Thanks for Reading xx :D**


End file.
